L'Elfe et l'Ombre
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Son esprit était totalement obnubilé par l'Ether. Comment pouvait-il la combattre? Il en était totalement dépendant, et sans elle, qu'était-il? (Malekith/Ether)


**Hello! Voici un nouvel OS sur Malekith! Je m'intéresse de plus en plus à ce personnage, et de voir jusqu'où il peut aller pour récupérer l'Ether, ça m'a beaucoup intrigué. Voici donc une des versions que j'imagine sur la relation entre Malekith et l'Ether.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Ton corps épuisé se moue contre le sien. Ta peau aussi pâle qu'une colombe pure cherche le contact de la sienne, brumeuse. Un seul nom sort de ta bouche. Son nom, celui de ton Cœur. Ether, l'appelles-tu dans ta langue natale. Tu sais qu'elle comprend. Tu lui as appris à communiquer avec les serviteurs et les habitants de l'Obscurité. Ether, pries-tu à son intention. Sa couleur t'entoure, elle attend le bon signal pour te toucher. Sa couleur, un beau rouge vermeil, t'entoure et t'envoûte. Des filaments s'échappent et tournoient autour de ton être en manque. Qu'elle est belle et gracieuse, te sens-tu capable de penser alors qu'une de tes longues mains blanches se tend vers elle. La joueuse disparait, elle veut que tu sois patient. Ether, supplies-tu en espérant la gagner.

Là, enfin, elle t'apparait dans toute sa splendeur. Si belle. Si puissante. Si envoûtante. Si destructrice ! Tu ne regardes que son visage, tu l'admireras entièrement plus tard. Ce visage qu'il t'est doux à regarder. Ses yeux rouges entourés de noir. Ses cheveux blonds, un blond pas trop lumineux. Tu te souviens brièvement d'une reine qui avait cette même couleur de cheveux. Ton Ether a les cheveux aussi longs et beaux que cette reine. Ses lèvres, elles sont pâles. Beige, délicatement colorées d'un petit beige. Elles t'appellent d'une manière si provocante. Ses joues colorées d'un rose à peine visible. Son parfum. Un parfum éternel, un parfum qui ravage ton esprit de roi des Elfes Noirs. Tu te sens incapable de détourner le regard d'elle. Il n'y a qu'elle. Elle a pris son apparence humaine pour toi, juste pour toi. Elle est la seule pour qui tu pourrais supplier. Tu ne supplierais jamais d'autres êtres qu'elle, ils n'en seraient pas dignes. Elle l'est. Elle est tout. L'Ombre immortelle, l'amante obscure, l'arme destructrice, la source inépuisable.

-Ether..., murmures-tu à son intention, attirant son regard sur toi.

Si belle. Si désirable. Si manipulatrice. Tes jambes, rebelles, te portent jusqu'à elle, et enfin, tu avances une main vers la peau blanche de son doux visage. Une peau douce, qui dégage une chaleur étrange. Une chaleur qui ne te brûlerait pas comme le ferait le Soleil ou la Lumière d'Yggdrasil. Non, cette chaleur là t'est agréable. Si douce que tu pourrais en fondre. Mais ce n'est pas la chaleur qui te fait fondre. C'est l'idée que tu touches à nouveau ton Ether, celle que tu as cherché des milliers d'années durant, même endormi dans le plus profond et horrible des sommeils.

-Reviens-moi, réclames-tu alors que tes doigts tracent de petits motifs sur sa peau.

Elle voulait ressembler aux Elfes Noirs, avoir quelques caractéristiques de la terre qu'elle a créé à elle seule. Elle a la peau aussi blanche que la tienne, et si elle le désire, elle peut aussi avoir tes yeux. Tu ne le veux pas, toi. Ca serait abusé. Tu préfères ses yeux rouges. Un beau rouge sang, symbole de sa puissance. Vos corps se rapprochent, tu peux enfin te coller à elle. Sa poitrine n'a aucun mouvement de cœur, car elle n'a pas de cœur. C'est _elle_ le Cœur. C'est elle qui te garde en vie. Vos visages se rapprochent instinctivement l'un de l'autre. Comment pourrais-tu attendre encore quelques lunes, alors que tu as été privé de ton Ether pendant des milliers d'années incessantes ? C'est elle qui dépasse vos limites, et qui t'embrasse. Enfin, après tant d'années. Après tant de millénaires, tu peux enfin retrouver le goût de ses lèvres, le goût de sa peau. Il n'y a pas d'hésitation, tu réponds à ce baiser que tu espérais depuis si longtemps. Depuis que tu t'es réveillé de ce sommeil forcé, tu ne pensais qu'à ça. La retrouver, sentir à nouveau sa peau contre la tienne, sentir son énergie t'emplir. C'est une dépendance, tu le sais et cette dépendance ne te dérange même pas, même si elle est ta faiblesse.

-Si longtemps, ne peux-tu qu'articuler, enivré par son être tout entier.

Elle n'est pas lumineuse comme Yggdrasil, elle n'est pas non plus aussi sombre que le disent les ouvrages asgardiens. Elle dégage ce qu'il faut de lumière tout en se préservant dans les ombres éternelles qui l'entourent. Elle n'est pas le Mal comme le prétendent ceux qui te l'ont enlevé pendant cette longue bataille qui t'a tout pris. Alors que les mains de ton Ether se glissent sur tes joues, les réchauffant agréablement, tes pensées ne peuvent s'empêcher d'aller vers cette bataille. Les asgardiens ont ravagé ta terre, ont détruit ton peuple, t'ont enlevé ton Cœur, et t'ont forcé à sacrifier ce qui te restait pour survivre quelques millénaires de plus. Pour ça, tu les feras payer. Tu as déjà fait payer au descendant de Bor en lui enlevant une partie de lui : son Cœur, cette femme qui ressemble légèrement à la tienne. Peut-être était-ce un signe ?

-Nous ne serons plus séparés, te rassure-t-elle alors, ton Ether.

Elle a appris à réagir aux sentiments alors qu'elle n'est pas de ton monde. Tu t'en rappelles, tu lui avais enseigné la vie, comment la percevoir, comment percevoir les émotions qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Elle a fini par s'y habituer, et à en ressentir aussi. Tu entends encore ses appels désespérés lorsque vous étiez séparés. Elle appelait les Elfes, elle t'appelait toi.

-Ces asgardiens feront tout pour t'enlever à nouveau à moi, Ether. Je les tuerais tous…

La belle ombre au visage mortel te regarde, elle n'a pas besoin de se demander pourquoi ta voix est soudain pleine de rage, elle sait pourquoi ton corps réagit à la haine : elle la ressent aussi. Tout ce que tu ressens, elle le ressent. L'inverse également. C'était votre promesse lorsque tu lui as demandé de devenir le Cœur et la protectrice de ton monde. C'était ce que vous vous étiez promis quand elle a accepté de devenir ton Cœur.

-Le temps viendra, mais d'ici là, patiente encore et tu auras ta vengeance. Je te fais entièrement confiance, Malekith.

Qu'elle est délicate de te dire ça. Elle parle dans la langue que tu lui as appris. En vérité, elle t'a avoué que c'est plutôt elle qui t'a appris cette langue, car c'est la première langue que l'univers a connu. Une langue elfique, ancienne, et désormais oubliée par les autres mondes. Ils n'imaginaient pas que toi et les tiens pouvaient survivre.

-J'ai déjà trop patienté, Ether ! jures-tu envers le temps, celui qui a refusé de passer rapidement.

Des millénaires coincé dans ton vaisseau, avec le reste de ta famille, Algrim et le sommeil pour seuls compagnons. Des compagnons de fortune, mais des millénaires de trop. Tes nerfs sont à vive. Ta vengeance ne pourra pas attendre plus longtemps. Tu dois montrer à Asgard et aux autres mondes que ta colère n'est pas quelque chose dont ils doivent se moquer. Tu leur montreras qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû s'aventurer au-delà de leurs terres, dans les terres sombres qui ne cherchaient pas le mal. Ton peuple et toi ne cherchiez qu'à vous développer, jamais vous n'avez voulu cette guerre sanglante, jamais vous n'avez voulu disparaitre progressivement jusqu'à devenir des fantômes remplis de haine, cherchant désespérément à retrouver la chaleur du Cœur de la planète.

-Il te faudra pourtant encore attendre juste un peu avant d'obtenir la destruction d'Asgard et la renaissance de notre peuple, t'interrompt ton Ether.

Elle ne cède jamais à la colère, peu importe les situations. Extérieurement, elle reste calme, elle ne laisse jamais éclater ses sentiments. Mais tu sais qu'intérieurement, elle brûle. La rage est la flamme qui brûle en elle. La compassion est l'ombre qu'elle fait disparaitre de son esprit. Il n'y a pas de compassion pour un monde qui a dévasté l'Ombre.

-Très bien, je te suivrais dans ta décision, mais ne me quitte pas. Plus jamais ! ordonnes-tu alors.

Un ordre si soudain mais qui lui montre ta détresse. En même temps que vos fronts sont collés l'un contre celui de l'autre, telle l'une des coutumes elfiques, tu la laisse encrer son regard rouge sang dans tes yeux bleus fatigués d'attendre. Tu l'autorises à voir en toi, en échange, elle accepte sans condition que tu vois ce qu'elle ressent désespoir de n'avoir pu sauver le monde qu'elle avait adopté. Haine envers Asgard et les descendants de Bor. Ils payeront tous pour ce qu'a fait le roi d'Asgard. Ils trembleront sous ta colère et sous l'Obscurité de ton Ether. Ils mourront sous les feux des armes des Elfes Noirs.

-Ether, je te veux tout de suite, as-tu la force de lui avouer.

Cela suffit, tu sais qu'elle te comprend. Trop de millénaires sans se voir, sans pouvoir communiquer. Pour un Cœur et son Hôte, c'est déjà trop. Pour deux âmes sœurs qui ne peuvent vivre l'une sans l'autre, c'est beaucoup trop. Plus rien ne vous séparera quand vous ne serez qu'une seule et même personne. Toi la portant, elle te soutenant. Plus rien ne vous arrêtera jamais.

* * *

**Je pense de plus en plus à faire une fic longue sur eux, avec la question: comment Malekith a-t-il pu devenir aussi dépendant de l'Ether? (et si l'Ether est une arme ET une personne?)**

**Les commentaires sont très appréciés, et les avis sur une possible histoire plus longue aussi ^^**


End file.
